


Curses, Kisses and Haikus

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Post-HoO, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Will’s curses backfires and he suffers the consequences.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	Curses, Kisses and Haikus

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 55 – Reciting poetry at the other in a dramatic and very public fashion.

It all started when Will attempted to curse a reckless Aries kid that sent three other campers into the infirmary in a single day. It was a simple, harmless curse meant to teach them a lesson. Although, Will was trying something new, since he usually cursed people into speaking in couplets.

He knew something was wrong when he woke up speaking haikus.

_“Good morning, sister._

_Rising early with the sun,_

_Father must be proud.”_

He promptly clasped a hand over his mouth. Kayla was staring at him with surprise, which was promptly turning into glee. _“Oh my god._ Did you just –“ She put her hairbrush aside and stepped away from her mirror towards him.

Will shook his head sharply in horror.

_“A curse back-fired._

_Haiku is my punishment._

_Why did this happen?”_

Will threw himself back into bed, groaning.

“This. Is. The best thing to ever happen.” Will could only hope Kayla’s laughter wouldn’t wake their other siblings.

Most importantly, _why_ did it happen? Will couldn’t think of anything he did wrong. He just hoped it would only last a couple days, like it was supposed to. But who knew what else he messed up?

Will kept his mouth shut for most of the morning, no matter how much Kayla tried to prompt him into speaking. He didn’t speak again until Cecil and Lou Ellen came to talk to him after breakfast. It was then that he found out why he was cursed.

Lou Ellen noticed immediately that he refused to speak. Will noted her growing grin, which she was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind her hand. Will narrowed his eyes at her, but she only cocked an eyebrow back.

“ _Hecate’s daughter,_

_What spell did you cast on me?_

_You will regret it.”_

Lou Ellen clapped her hands together. “It worked? It actually worked! Oh my gods, you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this. I cast that spell on you _days_ ago. I thought it wore off. Who were you trying to curse?”

Will decided not to answer, glowering at her. He gestured furiously with his hands. The motions didn’t make a lot of sense, but she seemed to get the gist of it.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, calm down. It was a reflection spell. The curse is the same as you made it, except it applies to you.”

Which meant he would be speaking in haikus for two days, and there was no way to get rid of it. Will flipped her off before going back to his cabin to hide. He wished he was able to stay in there all day, but he had a shift at the infirmary shortly after lunch, and with all the campers that seemed to like to get injured, there was no way he could skip out on it. He spent the few hours he could sulking, then sucked it up. He showered, got dressed, and headed to work.

The first hour was worryingly quiet, save for Kayla teasing him and trying to goad him. He ignored her the best he could and caught up on organizing some patient files. But the peaceful afternoon didn’t last. It was just his luck that the Big Three Boys decided to have a three-way spar.

Percy was brought in first, nose broken, face bloodied, and likely concussed. Jason was next, with a broken leg from being knocked out of the sky. He was also probably concussed. Nico walked in behind them on his own two feet, looking like a drowned rat. He had an arm wrapped around his midsection, blood leaking between his fingers. He was grinning, so Will guessed he won the fight.

Will caught his eyes and wordlessly pointed to a bed. Nico gave him an eye-roll in return, but complied. He settled on the bed beside Percy, who was groaning and cursing under his breath. Kayla was dealing with Jason first, who was probably the most injured out of all of them.

Will went to Nico first, gesturing for him to lift his shirt. When he saw the damage, he shoved Nico into a laying position with a glare. Nico was the only person he knew who would walk around with an excruciating stab wound to the gut. He hurried to grab ambrosia and nectar, handing Nico the ambrosia, then pouring the nectar directly into the wound. Nico didn’t even flinch.

When he tried to sit up again, Will pinned him with a glare.

Nico still hadn’t lost his grin, though his face and lips were more pale than usual. Will want to scold him, smack him in the head, and wrap him up in his arms all at the same time. Unfortunately, he could do none of those things. He settled for glaring again, but it only made Nico’s grin widen.

“No words of wisdom, Doctor Solace?” Nico raised his eyebrows.

He knew. Will didn’t know how he knew, but he did. It was probably Lou Ellen or Kayla, who wanted him to suffer, and knew Nico out of all people could piss him off enough to talk.

_“Annoying drowned rat,_

_I despise when you get hurt._

_You make me worry.”_

Percy made a choking sound next to them, which was him trying to laugh with a broken nose.

_“It tears me apart,_

_You dense, reckless idiot._

_I want to kiss you.”_

Nico glared at Percy, who was still laughing. Nico shoved himself out of bed, swaying slightly as he yanked the curtain between them shut.

He turned to Will. “Well?”

Will’s cheeks were uncomfortably hot. He raised his eyebrows in question. _Well what_?

Nico glared. “Are you going to kiss me, or not?” He shifted awkwardly on his feet. He swayed a little more.

Will caught him by the elbows and guided him to his bed. Nico sat on the edge, fingers drumming against his legs and thinly veiled anxiety in his eyes. Despite his confident words, he was nervous. His throat bobbed when Will traced his fingertips across his cheek, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. His eyes fluttered shut when Will leaned in, and he gasped quietly when their lips connected.

Will felt a jolt of electricity go down his spine. The kiss was brief and chaste, but Will was happy to find out he really liked kissing Nico. Nico liked it too, considering he yanked Will back for another one. Will took the opportunity to hook an arm under Nico’s legs and curl his other around his back. Nico made a noise of confusion, but kept kissing him.

Will laid him back down in bed, then pulled back to assess his wound. Nico glared and tried to sit up, but Will just put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. When Nico opened his mouth to argue, Will kissed him again.

With another glare, Nico sank into the pillows. “Fine. I’ll be good.”

They could kiss plenty later, when Nico wasn’t in the need of medical attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are closed. Thank you to those who sent them!


End file.
